Maylu's Embarrassment
by theunknown99
Summary: CONTAINS: DIAPER AND MAYBE SOME INFLATION LATER ON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED LanXmaylu
1. Chapter 1

Key  
"insert words here"- normal talking  
insert words here- thoughts of a character

a/n: People, stop yelling at me about the entire grammar thing... I know how to write just my computer is retarted and misses misspelled words and miss used grammar 80% of the time (Believe me I've lost points on English essays because my computer happened to miss the fact that I left out a period or something... And sometimes it still doesn't capitalize my letters at the beginning of each sentence... and about the spacing issue, I just wanted to get the first chapter up so you guys could at least read it before I went grammar nazi on the thing... so please save yourself the 10 seconds of your life and NOT tell me my spacing is messed up... and one more thing I did do a quick read through of this and I think I got all the mistakes... if anyone sees anymore please tell me. (In a nice way, not in a way that makes me look like a moron... please) and btw i didnt realize there were no " in the last post... i had to uploade my firle from a note pad (since word wouldnt work) and long story short i think i fixed everything Thanks  
Chapter 1  
A new fast food restaurant opened up in ACD town called McBodys. Even though it was  
just opening their seemed to be no line at all. And for a girl who had gone 8 hrs without eating,  
seemed like a very warm invitation. The red haired girl entered the fast food restaurant. She  
ordered two hamburgers, a large fry, a large coke, and pack of cookies. As she sat down her  
PET beeped. She glanced down at it an picked it up. A pink navie with green eyes appeared on  
the screen.

"Maylu are you sure it's a good idea to eat all that?" The pink female net navi asked with a questioning glance at her net-ops food.

"It's fine Roll" Maylu replied. "I forgot my lunch today and this only costed 500 zenny." She said with a grin.

Without waiting for her netnavis response she dug into her food. After maylu had finished off her food she gave a contented sigh and patted her stomach happily. She let out a small burp followed by a quick excuse me. She got up and left the restaurant and began her walk home. As she walked her stomach gave out soft gurgling noises. When she was about halfway home her stomach gave a very loud gurgle.

"Are you ok?" Roll asked with concern

"I'm fine." Maylu replied as she gently rubbed her stomach. "Just a small stomach ach." She said looking at her stomach.

"I tried to tell you eating that much was a bad idea." Roll said with a sigh.

"I'm fine." Maylu said again as she continued to walk.

She rubbed her stomach as she walked. Her stomach continued to make loud gurgling noises. A small amount of gas was beginning to build up in her stomach. Luckily for her, she was able to let it out silently as she walked. She had to slow her pace though because the gas was building up a little to fast. She let out a soft moan of pain, earning a look of concern form her netnavi.

"Are you sure your ok?" Roll asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine." Maylu said. "I just have a little gas is all." She said in a whisper as a small blush formed across her face.

"It's from all that meat you ate." Roll said in a stern voice. "I tried to tell you but you didn't listen to me."  
"Roll keep it down this is embarrassing." Maylu whimpered as she let out a small fart. "Opps" she said as a large blush formed across her face. Have to be a little more careful. Don't need anymore slipping out. She thought.

Maylu quickened her pace home now for fear someone may hear her farting. She continued on at her quickened pace when a sharp pain in her stomach brought her to a stop. Both of her hands go to her stomach and began to rub frantically, trying to relive some of the new pain.

"Ohh." she moans

"Maylu are you sure your ok?" Roll asks again

"No." she moans. " I'm not ok" she continues to rub her stomach. Her face gets red and she starts to sweat a little.

"Your almost home Maylu." Roll says.

"I know." Maylu whimpers. She begins to walk again, slower this time to lesson the gas build up. Her stomach lets out a low ominous rumble.

"Ohhh." Maylu moans as she quickens her pace again. "I don't know if I'll make it." she says to no one in particular.

"Yes you will Maylu, just hold it in." Roll says in a gentle but commanding tone.

"Hey Maylu." Someone called from behind her.

Crap. Maylu thinks as she turns around to see Lan approaching her.

"Hey Lan." She says with a fake smile. She continues to rub her stomach, just not as frantically as before.

"What's up?" He asks as he stops infront of her.

"Oh nothing." She says with smile. Why now. Any other time I would stop to talk but he picks now. She thinks as she continues to rub her stomach. Lan notices her distress and fidgetiness

"Maylu, are you ok?" He asks in a concerned tone. He walks closer to her and takes a closer look at her face.

"I'm fine Lan." She says.

"You don't look fine." Lan says. "Your face is bright red, do you have a fever?" He asks as he gently places his hand on her forehead. "No fever." he mutters.

Maylu's stomach gives off a loud cry of protest as pain corses through her stomach.

"Ohhh" she moans in pain as she collapses to her knees.  
"Maylu? What's wrong?" Lan asks frantically as he kneels down to her. Panic spreads across his face when he realizes Maylu is panting.

She moans again as her stomach makes loud noises of protest.

"Lan" she gasps. "My stomach.... it hurts..." She moans as a small fart escapes her causing her face to go bright red. "Sorry..." She mutters in a small voice.

Lan's face turn a light shade of red when Maylu farts. He gently leans to her and picks her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Epp " Maylu yelps as a few more soft farts slip out of her causing her face to turn a dark shade of red. "Excuse me..." She mutters softly.

"Don't worry Maylu, I'll get you home in time." Lan says gently as he begins to jog back to Maylu's house with out asking any questions.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Lan continues to jog with Maylu in his arms. The two remain silent for a few moments. Unfortunately for Maylu her stomach breaks the silence between them with a loud gurgle. Maylu lets out a soft whimper and shifts around in Lan's arms uncomfortably. Lan notices the girls discomfort as he looks down at her.

"Does it hurt to hold them in?" he asks in a gentle voice.

"A little..." Maylu replies in a soft tone as her gas and stomach ache continue to build.

"Let them out as they come then." lan replies as he continues towards Maylu's house.

"But it's embarrassing." Maylu whines as a small fart escapes her. Her face turns bright red."Excuse me." she says with a blush. "I'm also afraid that they will be to loud..."

"I know it's embarrassing Maylu, but it's not like anyone else is around to hear you." Lan says gently.

"But what if they smell?" Maylu whimpers in a soft tone.  
"I don't care Maylu. I would much rather you feel better then worry about them smelling." Lan replies.

Maylu's face gets a little redder. Lan continues to jog to her house. They are now getting pretty close to her house. Maylu realizes how hard it is getting to hold in her farts due to the fact that she is bouncing as lan jogs cause her even more of a gas build up

"Maybe I should just let them out..." she mutters. She sighs and closes her eyes, no longer concerned with holding her farts inside her stomach. A loud fart escapes her and she imediatly regrets not holding it back.

"Don't you feel better now?" lan asks looking down at her. Maylu's face goes bright red but then she realizes she does infact feel better.

"Yeah alittle..." she says with a blush. "I' just not used to letting out my farts... well in front of people that is." she says as she looks up at lan. She lets out another loud fart.

"See its not so bad." lan says gently. Lan continues to jog to Maylu's house as Maylu continues to let out her built up gas.

Maylu feels her stomach rumble but pays no attention to it since she is no longer concered with holding in her gas. She has competely forgotten that the original stomach ache came form having to go to the bathroom. Pain corses through her stomach and she lets out a wet sounding fart. Her face goes bright red as she feels her bowels begging to be released. She could no longer hold back her farts, it was only a matter of time before she had a very messy accident.

"Lan we have a problem." she says with a dark red blush as she continues to let out the wet farts that she cant hold in.

"What is it?" lan asks with concern as he looks down at maylu.

"I can't hold my farts in any longer... and I can't stop my bowel movements... it's only a matter of time before... she cuts of and swallows.

"Before what?" lan asks.

"Before I crap in my panties. She whimpered as tears begin to form in her eyes.

To be continued...

Read and review plz XD


End file.
